


Autumn Smoke

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2003-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is filled with everyday reminders for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Smoke

  


\---

Jack put the cap back on his toothpaste and tried to remember when he became so attached to this particular brand. Not that it was that important, but...it was. He shrugged his shoulders, tossed the tube on the back of the sink and went to get dressed. Just as he reached the door, he huffed, turned around and closed the lid to the toilet. He didn't know why that was important either. It was just part of his morning routine now.

\---

Jack went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He took down two cups, one ceramic and the other, a travel mug. He'd have just enough time to watch the sun come up before he had to put his jacket on and drive through town before he had to be work.

As he watched the sky turn from dusky grey to pink, he realized that the warm feeling he usually got while standing here was missing. That had been important at one time too. He turned away from the window before the brilliant oranges and reds even began to glow.

He turned the coffee off, filled up his travel mug, and left.

\---

Jack drove to town, the morning traffic heavy enough to irritate him. He couldn't remember why he thought going through town was quicker than taking the expressway. Just before he reached the main drag where all the apartment buildings were located, he made the turn for the highway. He'd take the long way. There was nothing important enough to make him fight the traffic today.

\---

As Jack reached the base, he showed his ID card at the gate, and pulled into his parking space. Grabbing his briefcase, he walked in the SGC and took the elevator to his office. On his way, he stopped by the mess hall to grab yet another cup of coffee. It was cold today. The cup felt good in his hand, warming them.

He left the cup sitting on his desk as he made his way to the briefing room.

\---

Daniel sat in his usual spot at the table. It felt...normal. So much had felt out of place since he'd returned. He picked up his pen and tapped it against his agenda. The gentle thud sparked a memory of being here before. Belonging.

He ran his hands over the smooth surface of the table and was just leaning back in his chair when Jack walked in.

"That's my seat, Daniel."

"Oh." Daniel smiled his apology and moved over a chair. Jack pushed his chair closer to the head of the table. Somehow that didn't feel right.

\---

Daniel struggled through the day and the mission. Everything was off. Like he was out of step. It's like leaving the house in the morning and just knowing you've left the toilet lid up or the cap off the toothpaste. Got out of the wrong side of the bed, didn't get your morning cup of java to get the blood going. Misplaced something important.

At the end of the day, he walked into the locker room to find Jack already changed and on his way out the door. It occurred to him that he couldn't let Jack think that he was messing up on purpose; he just needed time.

"I haven't forgotten everything, Jack." Daniel stood in the locker room, his heart racing as Jack merely stared back at him. His mind was filled with scattered images of the two of them laughing, fighting, debating, and strangely enough embracing. And not as friends. He wanted, needed to understand what it all meant.

"Can't help you, Daniel. You left me, remember?" Jack pulled his hands from his pockets as he shifted and prepared to leave. "Oh, that's right, you don't. It's not important."

\---

Yet, it was.

\---

Jack pulled into his driveway and scowled at the cup of coffee he'd left in his car all day. It was becoming a bad cliché. He grabbed the offending thing and threw it across his lawn.

\---

Three beers and a very quiet, unsatisfying dinner later, there was a knock at the door. Jack refused to answer it, not really wanting company right now. He turned the sound up on his television. The knocking just grew louder with an accompanying "Jack, I know you're in there."

God damn it.

Jack snarled as he opened the door. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"Uh, I found this outside," Daniel held up the travel mug. "But, um, I think it's mine."

Jack just stared.

"Can I come in?"

It was starting to get cold in the house. Jack figured he better let Daniel in or risked heating the whole neighborhood by morning. He turned away, expecting Daniel to follow, but he somehow found his feet stuck to the floor.

"Jack?"

Jack could feel the heat from Daniel's body warm against his back. Like the morning sun. "I think you should leave, Daniel."

Daniel touched his arm. "Not yet. I need some answers and you are the only one who has them."

Jack inhaled. The entryway smelled of crisp leaves freshly torn and warm bodies and a cold night that should be shared in front of the fire. He grabbed Daniel's hand and turned around.

"This is the only answer I've got for you." Jack pulled him close, watching Daniel's face for any sign of familiarity, welcome, understanding. Daniel didn't resist at all.

\---

Daniel leaned into Jack feeling as each key to the puzzle he'd been working on fell into place. Jack was wrong, so very wrong. This was important. Something he should have remembered before now. He placed his hand on Jack's cheek. Yes. This is what he'd been missing.

\---

He tasted like autumn smoke. That was the only thought Jack could focus on as his lips moved along Daniel's jaw line. Autumn smoke and...God...

Daniel tasted like home.

-The End-


End file.
